GO-GO-GIRLS
Romanized Title GO-GO-GIRLS Japanese Title GO-GO-GIRLS English Title GO-GO-GIRLS Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1991 Note: The lyrics to this song are written from a female's perspective. Romaji Boys nandemo omoidoorinya naranai no yo Onna kantan ni norikaerareru to omowanaide Furareuyoutoshiteru sono shisei ga Totemo memeshii kirai Onozomidoori kocchi kara bai bai Minna ni sukarete nasai boy Go Go Girls atashi kirei ni naru no (Go B'z Go!) dokin dokin Otoko furikaeraserya Feel so good (Feel so good) onna da mon Hey Boys taiman na kankei yamemashou baka mitai Futari doryoku wo wasuretara sugu kusaru no ga koi "Love un wa kouchou lucky color wa neibi" Sonna tawainai page ni Sukoshi dake dancing otome no kokoro Korede mata kizutsuita no yo Go Go Girls atashi kirei ni naru no (Go B'z Go!) dokin dokin Otoko furikaeraserya Feel so good (Feel so good) onna da mon Go Go Girls oishii mono tabetai no (Eat with him) dokin dokin Namida to egao oshindetara (Ain't no good) dame dame Go Go Girls atashi kirei ni naru no (Go B'z Go!) dokin dokin Otoko furikaeraserya Feel so good (Feel so good) onna da mon Go Go Girls ironna koishitai no, (Love B'z Love!) dokin dokin Ii ko ni shiteru bakari ja hey you! (You baby) dame dame Japanese Boys　何でも思い通りにゃならないのよ オンナ簡単に乗り換えられると思わないで フラれようとしてるその姿勢が とても女々しい　キライ お望みどおりこっちからバイバイ みんなに好かれてなさい　boy GO GO GIRLS　アタシ綺麗になるの　ドキンドキン オトコ振り返らせりゃ　Feel so good　オンナだもん Boys　怠慢な関係やめましょう　バカみたい ふたり努力を忘れたらすぐ腐るのが恋 「ラブ運は好調　ラッキーカラーはネイビー」 そんな他愛ないページに 少しだけダンシング乙女の心 これでまた傷ついたのよ GO GO GIRLS　アタシ綺麗になるの　ドキンドキン オトコ振り返らせりゃ　Feel so good　オンナだもん GO GO GIRLS　オイシイもの食べたいの　ドキンドキン 涙と笑顔惜しんでたら　ダメダメ GO GO GIRLS　アタシ綺麗になるの　ドキンドキン オトコ振り返らせりゃ　Feel so good　オンナだもん GO GO GIRLS　いろんな恋したいの　ドキンドキン イイ娘にしてるばかりじゃ　HEY YOU!　ダメダメ English Translation Boys, don't just think that everything will go your way Don't think you can just easily jump from one girl to another That "as if you were just dumped" look Is girly and I hate it Just as you wish I'm saying bye bye To the boy who was liked by everybody Go Go Girls I'm going to be pretty, (Go B'z Go!) it's so exciting Having guys heads turn feels so good, (Feel so good) because we're girls Hey Boys let's end this careless realtionship it makes us look dumb If you forgot that it takes the effort of two, then our love will go bad very fast "For a good love fortune your lucky color is navy" What an unreliable page The maiden's heart that danced a little Was hurt this way once again Go Go Girls I'm going to be pretty, (Go B'z Go!) it's so exciting Having guys heads turn feels so good, (Feel so good) because we're girls Go Go Girls I wanna to eat something delicious, (Eat with him) It's so exciting Holding back your smiles & tears (Ain't no good) No no no no Go Go Girls I'm going to be pretty, (Go B'z Go!) it's so exciting Having guys heads turn feels so good, (Feel so good) because we're girls Go Go Girls I wanna fall in all kinds of love, (Love B'z Love!) it's so exciting Always being a good girl hey you! (You baby) No no no no